


Starlight

by DarthAbby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Road Trips, ridiculous gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit wants an adventure, and he drags Plo along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

"Get in loser, we're going on an adventure!"

Plo squinted suspiciously at the over-excited man on his front porch. "Did you just quote Mean Girls  _and_ The Hobbit at me?"

"Yes, but you understood both references, so I get a free pass," Kit insisted. "Come  _on_ , let's go!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Plo scowled. "I was asleep two minutes ago; very happily, I might add."

"Early mouse gets the cheese and all that," Kit waved a hand flippantly. 

"That's not -"

"Listen," Kit interrupted. "I'm going stir crazy around here, okay? It's boring and I've got to go  _do_ something, or I'll explode."

Plo sighed and opened up the door a bit more. "Fine. But I have to be back at work by Monday, got it?"

His grin nearly split his face. "Got it!"

* * *

 

The sun was fully above the horizon when they pulled out of town, after Plo had packed a bag and filled a thermos with tea. Kit was behind the wheel - it was his car, after all, and Plo was still waking up.

"Where are we going?" he asked after about an hour, after finishing his tea.

"Where do you want to go?" Kit glanced over.

Plo shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You decided to do this five minutes before knocking on my door, didn't you?"

"No, it was more like ten minutes. I had to pack my duffle bag and stuff."

He snorted. "You're a master of thinking ahead, you know that?"

Kit just laughed. "Tell me where you want to go, I'll take you there."

"I haven't been to the mountains in years."

"Mountains it is!"

* * *

 

Plo took the wheel a little after midday - Kit's excited energy was finally wearing off, and he needed a nap desperately after stopping for lunch. 

He dozed in the passenger seat, and Plo allowed his mind to wander. The road was straight and almost empty, it only required a fraction of his attention to safely navigate it. 

His thoughts drifted immediately to the man sleeping next to him. Kit, with his long cascade of dreadlocks and infectious laugh and sparkling eyes that always seemed to promise that something incredible was waiting just ahead, even when doing the most mundane things. Kit was incredible like that - even running to the store to pick up a loaf of bread somehow managed to turn into as interesting an outing as this spontaneous road trip when he was around.

Plo didn't think of himself as very interesting, and often wondered what in the world kept bringing Kit back to his doorstep. Perhaps the younger man just enjoyed the exasperated sighs Plo would heave when dragging him away from absurd, yet potentially dangerous situations ("You are _not_ going to stick your head in the vending machine to see if you can catch your pack of Skittles in your mouth."), or maybe Kit knew on some level that he needed Plo's level-head to keep his own body intact and functional.

"You're ridiculous," he whispered, half to himself, half to the unconscious figure next to him. Running away at the crack of dawn with no destination in mind like a fool. 

Well, being around Kit certainly kept things interesting, at least.

* * *

 

Kit insisted that he could drive through the night. Kit was wrong, and when Plo cracked an eye open around six in the morning, when the sun was starting to rise again, they were parked on the side of the highway and Kit was snoring in the driver's seat. Well, at least he had managed to park safely before passing out again.

Someday, someday he would learn that he couldn't actually function solely on a positive attitude and a smile. Humans need sleep, and food. At the moment, Plo was dearly in need of the latter.

"Kit. Kit, wake up."

"Mhumph?"

"Come on, get up. Let me drive for a bit."

"'m fine," Kit slurred.

Plo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, clearly. Get moving, you big lug."

It took a few more minutes, but Kit finally stumbled out of the driver's seat and around the car to collapse into the passenger seat again. Plo buckled him in carefully, chuckling over his friend's sleeping form.

"Idiot," he told him fondly, before starting the car and heading down the road in search of an early morning diner.

* * *

 

The mountains loomed on the horizon for a long time before they were anywhere near them. Dark smudges at first, slowly becoming clear as little lopsided triangles in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Kit crowed excitedly.

"Not quite," Plo replied placidly. He remembered visiting the mountains before, when he was young. They were huge, and visible for a long ways off. "We've still got quite a few hours ahead of us."

This didn't dampen Kit's enthusiasm at all, and it proved to be as contagious as his laugh. Plo was feeling properly excited for the first time since Kit had knocked on his door the previous morning. They were on an adventure, a real, unplanned adventure, where the only certainty was each other and the road ahead.

It was a little heady. He found that he quite liked it. Plo was finding, had been finding for months, that he enjoyed the various rushes that seemed to be a natural part of life with Kit. It made things interesting, and it made both of them smile.

* * *

 

Plo was behind the wheel again when they reached the first foothills, as the sky was starting to blush pink and purple with dusk. Kit's eyes were wide as moons.

"Have you ever seen mountains before?"

"Not up close," he admitted. "I'm glad you decided to come here - this is incredible!" They were so close now that they couldn't actually see the mountain for the hills.

"Just wait until you see the view from further up," Plo smiled. "It's breathtaking."

"I'm sure." There was something in Kit's eyes as he smiled that Plo was hesitant to identify.

He didn't want to hope.

* * *

 

The road wasn't busy, but it was long and winding, and by the time they reached the highest observation point reachable by car, night was fully upon them. The small parking lot was empty, everyone else long since headed home, everyone but them.

They sat on the hood of the car, leaning back against the windshield and staring up at the stars, marveling over the clarity and number.

"You don't get views like this in the city," Plo murmured.

Kit hummed noncommittally, and Plo didn't notice that he was staring at Plo's profile in the starlight, instead of the stars themselves. He loved how Plo's eyes shined in the silvery light, how the birthmark that covered the lower half of his face (the one Plo hated, tried to hide with scarves and makeup, but Kit thought it was gorgeous) looked like a small nebula in and of itself, the way that the dimples in his cheeks appeared as he smiled and chatted about the various stars and constellations overhead.

He was beautiful, animated in the starlight as he talked, hands tracing shapes in the sky as he recounted old stories of mighty bears and beautiful goddesses.

Really, it was only natural for Kit to lean over and kiss him. Plo stilled for a moment, shocked, before hesitantly kissing him back.

Kit pulled away after a moment and snuggled up closer to Plo's side. "Go on. You were talking about Orion."

"Right," Plo cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Kit's shoulders, smiling so widely that his cheeks ached. "Orion."

This was far better than hope. This was proof, evidence... this was reality.

As Plo talked, he thought that, maybe, he didn't really need to go back to work immediately. They could handle things without him for a few days... a week. He had enough sick days stored up. 

There were a few other places he wanted to show Kit.


End file.
